Darkest Before the Dawn
by lustless envy
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus and Severus did a lot of things in school they regretted as most people do. They have done things they weren't proud of. But there was one horrific sacrifice they all played a part in. One that none talk about unless with the others involved. Sirius x oc
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black woke with a start, drops of sweat on his forehead. He sat bolt right up in bed and stared around the dormitory. It was empty except for Remus who was packing a bag hurriedly.

"Oh, you're awake!" he smiled up at Sirius as he continued to put warm things into his bag; a woolly hat, gloves, a scarf...

"Its so early... where is everyone?" Sirius yawned, running a hand through his thick mane of curls. The girls adored his 'tall dark and handsome' looks but Sirius found his curls to be irritating.

"Probably down at breakfast... it's Quidditch practice today, remember? First one of the season?" Remus replied.

This sort of announcement was normally a cause for excitement among the students of that house, especially those in their last year as it'd be their last chance to win the quidditch cup, or make the team. But neither Sirius nor Remus enjoyed the game all that much. James, another of their best friends, was a 'Seeker' in the Griffindor team so they usually watched for support but otherwise ignored it.

"Oh... Don't suppose she's going is she?" Sirius asked doubtfully.

Remus didn't look at him as he continued messing with his bag. "I don't know... I'm hoping so... she's avoided me a bit since we got back to school on Monday... but you know how Mo is." he shrugged.

Mo as Remus called her, or Roma Moro Lupin, as she was actually called, was Remus's twin sister... but she preferred Moro. She was a very odd girl. Perfectly alike her brother visually, but differed in every other aspect. She'd been placed in Slytherin after becoming one of the longest hat-stalls Hogwarts had seen since opening. She was dreadful in all classes yet somehow seemed to pass every test with flying colours and she was something of a wild card. She had so many rumours flying around her that it was hard to know what to believe... and she was currently dating Lucius Malfoy despite her brother's annoyance.

The boys didn't speak again as Sirius got dressed. Together, they headed down to the great hall to grab some toast before going out to the courtyard and then heading down towards the quidditch pitch. Moro was walking back their way a bit behind the rest of her team. The Slytherin team had obviously gone to the quidditch pitch first thing that morning, even before breakfast. She was covered in mud but was smiling and chatting to the guy walking next to her. Her best friend. Severus Snape. Remus and Sirius caught up to James and Peter who were hanging around, waiting for the other Griffindor team members to join them as well as the hopefuls wishing to join their team. "God I hate that guy..." James snarled, watching Severus. "How can you let your sister hang around him?" he asked Remus. Remus sighed, "Look. You won Lilly. Him being friends with Mo shouldn't affect you James so just let it go. Besides... she needs at least one friend." he said, glancing at them. James had a right to be annoyed with Snape still. It was because Snape had told Moro that James had stolen Lilly from him that Moro had given James such a beating that he'd been embarrassed to tell anyone it had been a girl... much less one who hadn't even used magic. The worst he'd managed to do to her was make her lip bleed. If that hadn't been enough, Moro had completely thrashed the competition last year and won the quidditch cup. She was only a chaser but had scored so many goals that it was incredibly embarrassing for the other teams.

Remus cleared his throat, shuffled his bag on his shoulder then decisively headed over to his sister. He swallowed hard and smiled at her as she looked up at him. "Hey Moro... so, you already been down to practice?" he asked. Moro beamed at her brother. "Yeah... darn Bludger thought I wanted a mud bath this morning. Good for the skin though, you know?" she chuckled. She was, indeed, covered in mud so much so that it was hard to tell she had Strawberry roan hair though her eyes still shone their emerald green. "I did tell you to bring a towel with you..." Severus chuckled too. He disliked Remus because he never seemed to try to stop James or Sirius from teasing or bullying him but he never showed it in front of Mo. Moro frowned a little at him, "I always just get a shower when I get back, so what's the point?" She pouted a little. "Still better than walking through the castle covered in mud." Severus countered. Moro rolled her eyes but Remus had to agree, "It is a bit unsightly." he nodded. "See? Now hurry and go shower and change then we'll meet up in the library and study." Severus said before leaving. Since finding out about the bullying, Moro always insisted that he left first when they were around Remus's friends.

Once Snape was out of view Moro turned to Remus and linked her arm with his, steering him away from his friends to talk. She wasn't trying to keep her words from reaching them but wanted her brother to focus on her. "You know, Severus is working really hard, Remus. He thinks that, in a few years and with the right backing, he might have found a cure of sorts... instead of this wretched potion." she said. "I don't mind. Honest. I'm just glad I can be here." Remus replied, smiling weakly. Moro was clearly talking about the wolfsbane potion she'd had to make up since he'd been bitten at the tender age of 5.

That night had changed their lives entirely and it was rare that Remus didn't think of it.

It had started like all nights had done. He and Moro had a separate room either side of their parents bedroom. The children had been tucked into bed by their parents several minutes before Moro had left her bed. This was normal and it had only been the last three days that Remus hadn't crept into her bed. It was a comfort thing but one of Remus's friends at school had found out he slept beside his sister and had teased him about it. This had made the very determined 5 year old Remus decide they would sleep alone from then on. So far Moro had only whimpered but tonight she was kicking up a storm. Downstairs their father was entertaining a professor from a school somewhere. Moro had gone down and told them about a horrible nightmare where a 'large long legged dog killed daddy and bites brother'. She'd been sent swiftly back to bed. But instead of heading to bed she'd crept into Remus's room. He could remember the whole conversation:

"Remus? Remus? Are you awake?" she'd whispered.

"Go to bed Moro. Mama and Papa will be cross!" he'd said angrily

"Remus, please, come sleep in my bed? It's not safe in your bed." she'd begged, sniffing a little, clearly upset.

"Don't be silly Moro! My bed is perfectly safe." he'd snapped.

"Please Remus. I'm scared. I don't want you to be bitten or daddy die-" she'd started to cry but he'd interrupted her.

"Enough Moro! Go to bed! Nothing bad will happen. It's all in your head! That's what happens when you repress your magic, remember? Papa told us. That's why you're always ill." That had been enough for Moro to go back to her room.

But it hadn't been a nightmare as Moro hadn't been asleep. It had been a vision and it had come true. Fenrir Greyback had come to seek revenge upon Lyall Lupin after he had brought to the ministry's attention that Greyback was an unregistered werewolf and had done so by attacking Lyall's children. Had Remus listened to his sister that night, he would have never been bitten, the strange professor might have provided some security to the family and their father might have not been fatally wounded.

But he hadn't. And it had all come to pass. Lyall had died on the twins birthday two months later. During those precious two months, while Remus had been in St Mungo's, Lyall had taught Moro how to look after her brother. Their mother was a muggle so could offer no protection and they had no family they could rely on, only their house elf whom was technically free. He'd given her every book he owned on the subject and, regrettably, had made her take an unbreakable vow to care for her family. He had no way of knowing that his wife's mental health would deteriorate after his death.

But that was then and this was now. Moro had pushed herself into a parental role for both her brother and her mother, the latter of which had started to become agressive, even violent, towards Moro. Moro never spoke about it. She never complained but she did hope that Remus wouldn't always be trapped like she had become.

"I'm going to send an owl home! Mother will be happy to hear about this!" She beamed, letting go of his arm and dancing off towards the doors to the school. "Get a shower first!" Remus shouted after her. "Someone's looking awfully cheerful... makes a nice change hmm?" James asked, standing beside Remus. "She gets her hopes up so easily..." Remus sighed, shaking his head. James, Remus and Peter turned back and headed towards the quidditch pitch again.

"I'll... catch you up! I forgot to hand my homework in." Sirius said as he walked backwards, towards the doors. Remus frowned but they let him go. Remus had warned his friends to leave his sister alone. James wasn't interested, Peter pretended not to be either though it was obvious. And Sirius? Well Sirius was difficult for Remus to read. He kept out of Moro's way, never spoke to her unless she spoke first and didn't seem to care about her an awful lot...  
But on the other hand, he'd stopped her from receiving chocolates and such traced with love potion. He'd gone to all of her quidditch games and a lot of her practice sessions too. He'd also come to her defence when someone spoke ill about her. He couldn't resist looking in her direction, if only for a glance, whenever she entered the room and he'd loose all focus if she looked his way, even resulting in him walking into things.

Sirius headed up through the school, taking a few well chosen hidden paths. But he wasn't going back to the griffindor tower. Instead he was heading to the owlery, determined to find Moro alone. The secret paths had done their job and he arrived well before Moro. She looked surprised to see him there, feeding a few of the birds despite having set off straight up here from the courtyard.

She pretended to ignore him as she crossed the room, removed a scrap of paper from her pocket and took out a pencil to write a quick letter. She could feel his eyes on her as she wrote though, when she glanced back at him he was preoccupied with the birds. It was... unnerving. Sirius had a reputation as a bad boy in the school and the girls all truly believed he was cursed. Rumours flew around that suggested that, if you were one of the few girls not interested in him, that he would pursue you until you were obsessed with him. Then he'd break your heart. The 'black curse' seemed to even follow his little brother, Regulus Black.

Moro gave the letter, tied with a bit of string, to a peppy eagle owl who hurried off with it eagerly. She sighed and turned back, glad to be done and able to escape the claustrophobic atmosphere of the owlery without having to speak to Sirius. But this didn't happen so easily.

"So, what really happened at practice?" Sirius asked, making her stop half way to the door. "W-what?.. oh, the mud. A tail wind caught me off guard and..." she started. "A bludger hit you." Sirius finished but said it clearly in disbelief. "Y-yeah." And the other day you happened to walk into a... what was it? A door?" He asked. "Yeah, so-" She agreed but he stopped her. "No, you said it was a wall." He corrected her. Moro blushed a bit but glared, "So? What do you want, Black? Really. What on earth do you want?" She snapped. "What do you see in him? Remus is worried about you." He asked back, gritting his teeth. Her annoyance was getting him equally annoyed. "What I see in him is NONE of your business. Good day!" She snapped back and hurried out and down the stairs. Sirius was dying to chase but resisted the urge.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was kicking himself for the rest of the day as Moro was very obviously avoiding him. Remus didn't seem to notice as he was trying to figure out just when the next full moon would fall. Generally speaking, he hadn't been a sick child and this remained to be true as he grew besides the obvious effects from his 'condition'. But the first few days of school he'd had flu and it had knocked him back to the point where he wasn't certain when the next transformation would occur. As he struggled, sitting at a desk in the library after dinner, James leaned over to Sirius and whispered "I know it's cruel but I'd love to see how Snape would handle Moony at his worst." Cruel, he meant, towards Remus. Not Snape. Severus had been fishing around yet again to try to find out where Remus disappeared to for a few days every month. Peter was sat by them but seemed to have not heard as he struggled with his homework. Sirius shook his head, understanding James's annoyance but not agreeing as the punishment seemed a bit much. And, more importantly, he didn't want to risk the wrath of Moro.

After another half an hour had dragged past, Remus stood up, looking pale. "I need some air... I'll see you guys later." He said, putting his stuff in his bag and leaving the library. "Me too..." Peter agreed as he hurried to cram his books into his bag and rushed off too. "Have you ever noticed Peter acting weird?" James asked as they casually put their books away. "He's an odd one, that's for sure... but not especially. Why?" Sirius asked, putting his bag over his shoulder. "Just... somethin' that Snivelus said about him yesterday when we were stuck together in potions..." now James had Sirius's full attention. James wasn't Snape's biggest fan. At all. Suffice to say that if Snape was on fire, James wouldn't pee on him to put him out. So James talking about Snape was a big deal. In the silence, James went on. "He said I should keep an eye on Peter because Moro was certain he was stalking her. I know, ridiculous. But he does go off quite a bit on his own... so I don't know. Might be an idea to just see where he goes. Not for Snivelus but Remus. He doesn't need to be worrying any more right now." Sirius hung on James's every word. He had noticed it but hadn't said anything. Sirius being Sirius, he was quite able to go around the school practically unnoticed and this extended to Peter noticing him. So Sirius had taken to trailing Peter to keep an eye on him. But if Moro had noticed enough to worry her then it was of great concern.

"Well... I guess that's just something we'll have to keep an eye on." Sirius agreed as they left the library. Together, the boys walked down towards one of the hidden paths. Once hidden from view they pulled out their map and tapped it, whispering 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' Spider like ink sprang along the parchment to form the map of the style. They traced their fingers across the parchment, trying to find the footprints with the name of those they were curious about. Sirius's fell on Moro's just coming out of the entrance to the dungeons just as Peter ran through the front doors towards where she was. There was a moment of confusion as their two footprints seemed to dance before Moro darted past Peter and out of the castle. James and Sirius exchanged a worried glance as James muttered 'mischief managed'. In moments they were running down the stairs towards the front doors.

Peter was still stood there, a mixed look of horror and excitement on his face. He looked up at his friends, smirking slightly at James. "Snape chased Remus outside. I think it's a full moon... I tried to stop him." He said. Sirius felt fury build inside him but James just looked sick. "We've got to stop him before he gets killed!" He said, darting out of the castle style. A fair distance from the castle, close to the forest, they finally spotted Moro, Severus and Remus. Remus was hunched over as Snape stared saying "A werewolf. I knew it!" triumphantly, over and over. Moro pulled him back and pushed him to the ground. "Idiot! Get back to the castle at once!" She screamed at him before hurrying to Remus's side. He was shaking, drip white as his sister touched his forehead and hugged him. Moro was already in her nightdress, now soaked and muddy from the grass as she knelt with Remus. "Shhh... it's ok. I'm here... Remus it's ok..." she spoke softly to him. "I'm sorry... Mo... I forgot the potion... I forgot to take it... you worked so hard... I don't want to kill you..." Remus was sobbing. "It's ok... it won't hurt and I'm not going anywhere." She soothed then caught sight of James. "Potter!?" She practically screamed at him. "Get Sev back to school, get professor Dumbledore. Board the school up! Go!" She shouted with such urgency that James almost fell as he dragged Snape back with him. So snape hadn't known. It had been Moro who'd made the potion... but where was sirius? He glanced about for his friend and only just spotted the dark coloured dog lying near Moro. He must have snuck there while James had been watching the twins.

Once Moro was satisfied that James and Severus had gone she set about casting various spells to protect herself, deflect attacks she knew he'd make, but mainly to ease his pain. She knew her protection spells wouldn't hold under his attack, not even for a second, but she still did it for Remus's peace of mind. Once she'd done she sat with him and spoke softly, telling him about where she'd left the recipe for his potion and reminding him that Fizz (their house elf) would continue to care for their mother as long as he was kind to her. It was painful to listen to. Remus was in so much pain and could only nod as he sobbed and listened to his sister say, what very well could be, her goodbyes.

As the moon crept out from its hiding spot and Remus's transformation began Moro moved away to give him space. She wasn't afraid of dying; she'd faced Remus this way more times than she'd care to admit. But she couldn't lie. Facing a werewolf, no matter how often, is terrifying.  
She watched as his arms and legs stretched, his body contorted painfully and his skull elongated until it was more wolf like. It looked at Moro with its sharp, cold, yellow eyes then tipped it's head back and let out a howl that sent a shiver down the spine, the noise echoing off the nearby lake. The silence that followed was deafening. Slowly it looked at Moro again and turned to face her. Then it lunged at her. But a black dog jumped first. Caught off guard but still in kill mode, the werewolf flung the dog away like a child throwing a toy. Then it went for the human who was stood, confused as to where the dog came from.

Moro recovered from the confusion and deflected his attack, dodging where she could. Sirius picked himself up and shook himself off. Moro had the worst grades in class but here she was, executing the spells with ease and perfection, holding her own against the werewolf. Sirius snapped out of his moment of awe as Remus caught Moro's side, having dodged a deflection spell, and threw her several feet to the side. She fell hard. Sirius heard her hit something. She didn't get up straight away but lay there as the werewolf stalked slowly towards her. She groaned, tried to get up but slipped back down. The scent of freshly spilled blood caught in Sirius's nose. If he could smell it then so could the beast.

As the werewolf mounted itself up for another attack, Sirius ran in, jumping onto its back and biting without remorse until the werewolf's attention was firmly on him. Then, as quickly as he could, he raced towards the forest while trying to make sure that the beast was close enough behind to not loose interest in him. Once in the forest it took a good ten minutes to loose the werewolf, and even then it was only because Sirius swore he heard Dumbledore say he'd take over that he left to go help Moro.

She was still where he'd left her. Lying there, drifting in and out of consciousness. Back in his human form, Sirius carefully picked Moro up and hurried back to the castle, limping from the fight. Not even daring to look down to see just how bad the cut to her head was as it was was causing the sickly warm, damp feeling on his chest. He didn't stop until he'd reached the hospital wing and madam pomfrey was caring for her. He sat by her bed until the early hours of the morning when Dumbledore brought in a worse for wear and out cold Remus. Once Remus was settled in a bed beside his twin, Dumbledore left to speak to madam pomfrey.

Not long after he'd closed the infirmary doors, Moro woke up. She sat bolt right up in bed and stared around, obviously looking for her brother. "He's asleep." Sirius spoke softly so as to not scare her. "Been asleep since Dumbledore brought him in." He added. Moro stared at him curiously for a moment or two. "How...?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit. "I don't know. James had just dragged Snape inside when Dumbledore rushed past and the castle closed itself up. James and I took turns through the night to wait for news of Remus and you. I was on watch when Dumbledore asked me to bring you in." He said, giving her a half truth. Moro looked at him blankly then lay back down. Her head was killing but she was alive and so was Remus. It was a miracle.

"So, while he's out cold and you're bed bound, lets talk hmm? It's been a long time coming Moro. So... how about you explain why you're putting up with Lucius Malfoy? And why you lied about Snape making the wolfsbane potion when it was you?" He asked sternly. Moro stared but knew there was no getting out of it. "It's a long story." She said softly. "It's Sunday. Remus is completely out cold. All my homework is done and you're not going anywhere so I'd say we've got plenty of time." He replied, not letting her back out of it that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Moro sighed. She couldn't see a way out of this so, after checking remus was asleep, she begrudgingly started talking.

"Do you know... how expensive this is... to care for a person with Lycanthropy... or as it's more commonly known, werewolf symptoms?" She asked slowly. Sirius frowned as she turned to look at him but she continued as he shook his head. "Very. Incredibly expensive. From the damage they cause to buildings, their clothes too, to the cost of making their potion. So yeah, very expensive. And apparently wizards don't believe in life insurance so when dad died he left us with... well... not a lot and certainly nowhere near enough to remotely support us for more than a year. And mum being a muggle... it made getting what dad had left us, beyond difficult. I had three months with him to learn everything I could. He gave me all his books on werewolves, taught me various spells to protect myself and Remus... even the unforgivable curses so I could control him or even kill him if he got out of hand." She explained slowly, staring at her hands. She looked miserable as she went on.

"Mum saw me practising and lost it. As her mental health deteriorated after dad died, she forgot about our kind... forgot about Remus's... illness. But she remembered that I am a witch... and that I killed dad. Anyway, our house elf has been very helpful in teaching me how to cook and clean and even shop. She's escorted me to the ministry countless times for Remus's hearings and St. Mungo's for appointments and such. Still, with mum's failing health, she had to quit work a little less than a year after dad's death."

"I quickly learned how people perceived people with a condition like Remus's. That they're dirty, stupid, that they're 'easy' and sleep around. Remus is NONE of these. So... when it came to our turn here, with the sorting... I begged the hat to put me in slytherin. I refused to move if it didn't. It had wanted me in Ravenclaw but I refused point blank. To make Remus looked better. To make him look good and normal. Then I started failing classes. I gave all my real work to Professor Dumbledore to mark and false, wrong, work to my teachers... which is how I pass but have it appear that I failed. And I'm currently studying for my doctors degree so I can help Remus and people like him in the future. I make sure to never let myself surpass him visibly."

She was now messing with her hair nervously. She'd expected him to say something. Anything. But he didn't. He was silently taking it all in. Not judging, just listening. But all the same it made her nervous. "All of this kind of brings me back to Lucius Malfoy. You see... Malfoy is dying to be in his dad's good books. Permanently. And so far his old man is really taken with me. I mean so much so that it's kind of creepy and I wouldn't want to be alone in a room with him... or even in my school uniform around him without another adult present. So, once we leave school, Lucius and I will hopefully get married. He knows about my mother's illness so he's happy for me to stay at home and care for her." She said. Sirius couldn't stay silent any longer and had to interrupt. "So he can go and sleep with anyone else who takes his fancy?!" He snapped before he could stop himself. "You're talking about your cousin, Narcissa... right? Your apparent fiancée?" She asked in return. Sirius nodded slightly, hating to admit their parents did want to set them up. "You're not stupid enough to think I don't know about them, are you?" She asked. "So you're happy to let that continue?" He asked instead of answering her. Moro didn't answer him though. So Sirius asked another question.

"Do you love him?" He asked simply now. There was more to the question than that but he bit his tongue against asking more. "Well, no but that hardly matters to me. I just need his financial support." She said. "So why him? when there's plenty of other guys in school who have money? Other guys who are actually interested in you?" He asked before he could stop himself. "Oh... well... I don't know. Lucius is just easy I guess. Besides, it's all about how people see him, you see? As long as I make him look good he'll keep me beside him. And as long as I'm with him, Remus will look better than me by comparison." She said.

"And if your plan fails and he gets bored of you before school finishes?" He was quick to ask. Moro was silent now. She hadn't thought of that being a possibility. "I... I don't know." She admitted. They were silent for a while before Sirius slowly spoke again. "Well... how about... me?" He asked, not able to stop himself no matter how slowly he asked. "You?" She replied quick than he'd hoped. "Y-yeah, you know, instead of Malfoy? My family, the Black family's reputation, is worse than the Malfoys so it'd look the part and my uncle left me quite a lot... I even don't mind muggles, not that I know much about them. But I'd be able to support you for at least enough time to get a decent job myself." He shrugged.

Moro stared at him. "And what would you be getting out of it?" She asked. Sirius hadn't expected this question but surprised himself as he answered quickly. "I'd be helping Remus. He's proud and won't take help from anyone. I've seen him suffer and I would like to help but he won't let us. He even hates the odd time James's family invite him on holiday. So... if I was with you, even if only for show, it'd mean I could help and support him." Despite the answer, Moro didn't look like she believed him. She eyed him up curiously, "You didn't hear the part about supporting our muggle mother?" She asked. "Yes. I did. And I know what you're thinking. I don't know much about muggles. And you're right. I don't. But I am willing to learn... if you'll teach me." He promised. She scowled and was silent for a good ten minutes, thinking her words over very carefully before speaking again, quite slowly. "If, and that's a big if. But if Malfoy and I split up... You'll be the second person I tell, Remus being the first, obviously."

Sirius couldn't help but grin. It was one that made his fan girls swoon, a cocky but charming one, and also quite rare as he mostly just looked sulky. Even Moro couldn't deny it had some affect on her, making her swallow hard as he stood up though she tried not to show it. A bell out in the corridor was sounding the beginning of lessons for that morning. "Well, guess I'll see you two later. Get some sleep." He said before leaving, closing the door gently and heading to class though he hadn't slep at all that night. Moro settled back down, deciding to take his advice and try to get some sleep.

"You shouldn't get his hopes up like that." Remus's voice rose from the bed beside hers where he still hadn't moved. It made Moro jump but she recovered quickly. "I'm not getting his hopes up." She insisted. "But you've no intention of letting him get close." He pointed out. "Well, you said I need someone who is completely selfless and devoted to me because I won't be able to give that person a lot of my time as most of it is dedicated to mum and you." She replied. "And doesn't that apply anymore? Has something changed?" Remus asked. Moro didn't answer so Remus asked again, firmly, "I said; Has. Something. Changed? Mo?" Moro sighed heavily. "No. You're right. But you heard him. I couldn't just tell him 'no'." She said. "You know I don't approve of what you're doing as it is, even if it is with Lucius Malfoy, and I really don't care about him. So, even less so if it's one of my best friends you're trailing along the way you do." He told her firmly. "So? What do you want me to do? I was honest with him about it. All of it. I didn't lie or keep any detail from him. You heard me. But he insisted on it." She replied quickly. Remus was furious, she could tell from his silence. "Look, I won't marry him. It's never going to come to that, but if I get so much as a hint of a proposal from Sirius, I'll dump him. Will that satisfy you?" She asked. He must have been happier with this as he didn't reply, but had fallen back to sleep as she'd spoke, leaving her to her thoughts.

Moro wasn't happy with the arrangements either if she was honest. She didn't want to have to be supported by anyone but she knew that caring for their mother was becoming increasingly difficult for Fizz so she knew that going alone was not an option. Especially given how difficult she knew it would be for Remus to hold down a job... and having him stay home to care for their mother simply wouldn't work either. It was horrible to think about but Moro knew in her heart that she and Remus wouldn't ever be free to live life normally while their mother lived. It was also worryingly apparent that the twins lives would also be forever entwined and inseparable. She wondered if there was any probability that Remus would find a woman who loved him, werewolf an all... or if she'd find a man who would understand them. Maybe Sirius would? Maybe he could help? She rolled over and stared at her brother. One thing Sirius had said that really did run true: Remus really was against any outside help.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of months dragged painfully along for Remus and his group of friends. Moro was now avoiding everyone. She'd either leave class before everyone else or hang back and talk to the teacher for a ridiculous length of time so that the bell for the next class would chime before she'd done. This made talking to her incredibly difficult. Sirius felt guilty as he believed this was because of their talk. Remus felt guilty as he believed this was because he'd snapped at her. But one good thing had come from her opening up to Sirius; it gave Remus someone else he could confide in completely. Sirius turned out to be an excellent person to unload on. He would listen quietly, ask appropriate questions if necessary, and most importantly, he never told a soul about anything Remus said. Sirius found this to be quite stressful but liked being there for Remus. He figured that if he could prove to Moro that he could support Remus, then she'd be more willing to accept him too. But so the months dragged. Day after day.

That was until a few days before the annual Christmas dance which always occurred the last day of school before they broke up for Christmas. A chance happening that resulted in Sirius finally getting the chance to speak to Moro. He'd forgotten his potions book and he was half way to the great hall for lunch when he'd decided he better go back and fetch it. He wasn't to know that Moro was still in there as the dungeon door that barred the entrance to the potions room didn't have a window. So the first he knew of anyone in the room before him was as he slowly cracked the huge oak door open.

"...I most certainly am not!" Moro snapped. She was arguing with someone and that someone was really getting underher skin. Sirius soon found out who it was as a young man spoke back to her. "Then why do you care so much to know of his whereabouts day to day?" It was Lucius Malfoy. It was no secret to anyone from a 'purist' family like the blacks that Lucius Malfoy had fallen from grace by upsetting his father. Word had it that at the Black-Lestrange wedding, Lucius had been found in a vulnerable position with Sirius's second cousin, Narcissa, whom Sirius was supposed to engaged to as such was the done thing at the time. But because of this, Mr. Malfoy had sent his son back to Hogwarts to do some voluntary work as it would improve the family name and aid the Malfoys in becoming a boardman for the school. Lucius had been furious but done as he'd been told.

"I told you! To avoid him. Sirius Black gets under my skin... Anyway, why concern yourself with him...? Or is it because you hope to hear news about Narcissa that you leave him?" She asked. Sirius didn't need to see inside the room to know that Lucius had lost his temper and hit Moro from the sound of a hand hitting her face. "Listen to me and listen well, you little half-blood whore! What I do is NONE of your concern. Do you hear me? Now, my father likes you. Merlin knows why, but he does. I don't. Keep playing along with my plan and I'll see that you and your disgusting brother are looked after until you can get on your feet. Do you understand me?" He snarled at her in a most horrible way. Moro must have nodded as he went on: "Good. Well I must be off. Got things to do." Sirius darted into a cupboard by the classroom just in time as Lucius stormed out. He wanted to stick up for her but he knew better than to confront an already irritated Malfoy. Once he was sure Lucius had gone, he slipped into the classroomand closed the door behind himself. Moro was slowly cleaning up. She was somber and silent as she pottered around, unaware of Sirius's presence thanks mostly to the simmering potions being brewed over lunch.

He watched her tidy away a few things until she came to his forgotten book. Here she paused and opened it up, probably looking for the name of the owner. Sirius was fixed on her, even as she lifted the book to her nose, breathing in its scent and sighing heavily as she held the book to her chest. Sirius felt his face go red and his heart beat a little quicker from her actions. But that dtopped as quick as it'd started as she smiled and said softly, "God I love the smell of an old book." She hadn't seen his name and acted like a weird fangirl. Sirius rolled his eyes and fell over a stool because he'd stopped watching where he was going. The clatter caused Moro to rush over and for him to be found out. "Sirius Black! What the devil are you doing?!" She demanded. Sirius got up quickly and dusted himself off. "I forgot my book... I saw Malfoy hurry away from here. Is everything ok?" He asked innocently. "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" She snapped. Sirius shrugged, "I don't know... say, do you have a date for the dance?" He was quick to ask. Moro pushed his book into his hands with a glare, "Yes, of course I do!" She replied quickly. "Oh that's good. Remus was worried so asked us to ask if any of us got the chance." He shrugged. "He needn't worry... so, do you have a date?" She asked curiously. "Na. I hate jealous girls and if I say yes to one but not another then there could be an all out war." He smirked. "I doubt it but keep living in your deluded world if it makes you happy." She said as she sauntered off towards the door. "If I'm the deluded one then why are you the one trying to convince yourself that Malfoy will keep his word?" He asked. She paused there with her hand on the door handle and slowly looked back at him, tears in her eyes. It was something he'd never expected especially as Remus always insisted that she never cried. "You're such a jerk... you know that? Taking what little hope people have... it's just cruel... so typical of a 'Black'." She said, slamming the door behind herself.

That had NOT gone the way he'd hoped and he wasn't even sure what he had hoped for. In the first few minutes after her departure, Sirius sat about trying to think of how to apologise, then how to just make her smile again, and finally how to convince Lucius Malfoy to leave her sooner rather than later. The last one seemed like the best course of action so Sirius spent the rest of the lunch break trying to figure out how to go about it. It wouldn't be easy. He knew that much. And Moro would possibly hate him after if he succeeded. He knew that too. But she could do better and she deserved to be happy even if she didn't think so herself. That last thought drove Sirius to give it a lot of thought. Unfortunately the best plan he could come up with was to talk him. By the time he was getting into bed, Sirius had decided to go and speak with Lucius Malfoy about it the very next day. After all, Lucius wanted to be close to Nacrissa and Sirius wanted him to leave Moro alone. Surely they could come to some understanding or agreement... right?

He hoped so, especially the next day as he made his way down to one of the dusty history of magic classrooms where, having checked the map beforehand, he knew he'd find him. Lucius was cleaning the chalkboard, swishing his wand about in an irritated fashion. "I believe it's a swish and flick, not flick, flick, flick." Sirius said from the doorway. Lucius turned to glare at him, his wand stopped moving so naturally the dusters fell too. "You. What do you want." He hissed. "Nothing. Just thought I'd come have a chat... nothing illegal about that hmm?" Sirius asked, walking in and sitting on a desk, trying to play it cool. This was easier said than done under the glare of Lucius Malfoy. "What. About?" Lucius hissed from between clenched teeth. "Moro Lupin, actually." Sirius replied. "Oh? What of her?" Lucius was curious now and stood, leaning against the half cleaned blackboard with his arms folded impatiently. "Well her brother is incredibly anxious for her to stop seeing you. So it's on his behalf that I'm asking really. He thinks you're using her." He explained slowly. "Oh does he now? Well, you can just go back to him and tell him that whatever we do is between us." Lucius said firmly. "Yeah, yeah, I told him something similar. Be a shame for Nacrissa, my dear sweet cousin, my perhaps future wife if our parents have their way, to find out that the one man she adores is cheating on her with a silly, ugly school girl." Sirius said slyly, pretending to take intrest in an abandoned school book on the desk beside him. "You? You have contact with her? With Narcissa?" He asked. Sirius smiled, this was too easy, his interest was too obvious. "Fine. I'll dump the brat. But, in one condition Black." He said. Now Siriuswas all ears. "I'll dump Moro Lupin if you break her broom after the next quidditch match. If you don't, I'll continue to lead her along for as long as I please. But if you do, I'll dump her that afternoon and tell her that I forced you to destroy her broom in exchange for her freedom. Do we have a deal?" He asked, his hand outstretched towards Sirius. He'd been walking closer to him as he'd said this. Sirius got off the desk and considered the offer. Just break her broom? It seemed too easy. He could easily buy her a new one and he didn't think she had a lot of sentimental value in the broom anyway. It was just a standard old model anyway. Right?

Sirius took Lucius's hand and shook it firmly with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius felt a lot more cheerful the next day as the guys were getting ready for the Christmas ball. Remus had been miserable since he attached Moro under the influence of the full moon. Sirius hoped that Remus would cheer up once Moro was shut of Lucius. All of which would take place at the end of the next quidditch match. It couldn't come quickly enough for Sirius, he was really worrying about the effects of Moro and Lucius's relationship had on him. Or at least that's what he told himself. He was doing this for Remus. Not because of the agreement between himself and Moro. He told himself this often. But today he couldn't be happier. James was going with Lilly, Remus was with a sweet girl from hufflepuff. Peter had even managed to get a pitty date. Sirius didn't have one, as he'd explained, he'd had a lot of girls ask him to it but it'd be totally unfair to say yes to one. Unfortunately this lead to more girls believing and falling for the 'bad boy' image when all he wanted was a quiet life.

The ball was to be held in the great Hall with the long house tables lining the wall. It wasn't long before the students started filling the hall. Fortunately this happened the day after they broke up for the Christmas holiday so it was considerably less packed than it would have been. As expected, the students seemed to stick to their house until the last pupils had arrived. Even then it wasn't until the remaining teachers had joined them that everyone started splitting off to join their date. All the while Remus had been looking for Moro. His sister hac arrived in a large group of slytherin girls but promptly took a seat at one side of the room. Lucius had complained about feeling ill so had cancelled with her last minute. Literally. She'd been ready and gone to find him when he found her and said he wasn't going. Moro would have loved to just give up and go back to bed to moap but she'd promised Remus she'd be there. So, despite her feelings, she turned up. She'd spent a lot of time on both hers and Remus's dress robes so at least they subtly matched and looked good.

It was by chance that Sirius would find a seat beside Moro as his friends found their partners. "Oh, hey!" He greeted her cheerfully. "Hello." She replied coldly. "You look too good to be sat on the sidelines. Shouldn't you be dancing up there with Malfoy?" He asked to make conversation. "He's ill. I'm only here because I promised Remus." She said bluntly, still being cold and trying to ignore him by staring at the dance floor. Sirius could tell she didn't want to talk and as the music started it was hard to be heard anyway. So they sat in silence, Moro staring dead ahead though Sirius couldn't help but glance at her occasionally. She was wearing a black tea length dress with a lot of underskirt, tied at the waist with a teal silk ribbon, matching the underskirt which was just visible. It had quarter length sleeves with three teal buttons on. The bodice was like a corset, done up at the back with teal ribbon to match. It was only after taking all this in as well as noticing her kitten heel mary jane shoes and her cute up-do hairstyle that Sirius realised he'd spent over half an hour staring at her. Determined to not be such a typical creep, he quickly got up and walked off. This made Moro glance his way but soon she was back to watching the others dance. It didn't take long for Sirius to reappear with a plate laden with food and two bottles of butterbeer, "Hey, figured that even if your date ditched you," "He's ill." She insisted. "Whatever, I figured you still need to eat. And I'm one of Remus's best friends so, by default, I'm your friend too." He said, holding out one of the bottles for her. Moro scowled but slowly took it as he sat down beside her.

They sat in silence and ate a bit of the random party food Sirius had brought over. She struggled to get the lid off so Sirius took the bottle and whacked it skillfully on the edge of his chair. "Thanks." She smiled slightly. "No problem. I'm just sorry the music sucks." He grinned. "Oh, thank god. I thought I was the only one here who hated it. It's really skillful to sound so dreadful." Moro smiled. Sirius smiled back, "Yeah but it's even worse because they're using 'auto-tune'." He said. "Auto-tune? What's that?" She asked between sips of her butterbeer. "It's this spell. It was made by witches hundreds of years ago when they had to chant spells together to get them to work, before wands becamea reliable focus of a person's magic. It unifies the voices of those speaking, making them sound in tune." He explained, feeling a bit confident to have known something she hadn't for a change. "Oh... I've never heard of it. Maybe I should try to learn it too. Mum's always complaining about me singing when I'm cooking at home." She said thoughtfully. "You sing? I'm learning to play the guitar. The sound really bugs my mam." He grinned. Moro chuckled, "I sing along. With the radio you know? I don't actually sing." She explained as Remus came over, a little out of breath. "Hey, Sirius, it's Griffindors turn to lead. Come on." He said. "I know, but I don't have a partner so, sorry." Sirius shrugged. "There's Moro. She can dance, we've practiced." Remus said. "Yeah, but she doesn't want to dance. Do you?" Sirius asked as he slowly stood up. Mo rolled her eyes but slowly stood up too, "Fine. But you owe me one. Both of you." She said firmly. Remus grinned and hugged her, "I knew I could rely on you." He hurried back over to his partner. "Sorry. Looks like you're involved." Sirius whispered as they went to join the other Griffindors. "At least when you're at rock bottom you know it can go no lower... and I suppose the spotlight is more prominent down here too." She said as they took up the starting position with the others.

Sirius grinned as he bowed, facing Moro. She smiled but rolled her eyes and the music started playing. It wasn't contemporary or even popular. As Remus had said, they had certainly practiced the traditional dance expected of them. But Sirius couldn't help but think this was a waste. Half way through he was quite bored and might have accidentally flicked his wand, hidden up his sleeve, towards a hidden boom box. The music filled the room instantly and the popular music of the band 'Darts' with their number 6 hit in the chart for that Christmas, 'Daddy Cool'. Moro stared at him as the other dancers stopped too. "You are terrible!" She scolded him but a smile graced her face. Sirius couldn't help but wink as he bowed and offered her his hand. She took it and together they started Jiving. It was natural and perfect. After a while the other dancers started dancing too. And not just from griffindor but the other houses too. This was what the school needed. Out there, beyond the school grounds, war was brewing. It was terrifying but. Right here. Right now. They were all just kids enjoying their last night of pure freedom before newts began and before the weight of the world carved them into people they'd never dreamed of being.

But as much fun as they were having Sirius knew it wouldn't last. And when the song ended and he looked down his arm, to his hand, that was holding onto the delicate hand that belonged to Moro. He lifted his eyes to look at her but she wasn't looking at him. She wasn't even looking happy. She was pale and she wasn't even smiling. Sirius dropped her hand and looked behind himself and saw what she'd seen. Lucius Malfoy was stood at the side. Glaring at them. She hurried past Sirius to go speak to him. Sirius watched her but his friends pulled him back.

"That was incredible Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. "Better than incredible, how did you learn to dance like that?" James asked. But Sirius couldn't hear them as he glanced back over his shoulder. But Moro was gone, as was Lucius Malfoy. "What's eating you?" James's question pulled Sirius's attention back. "Nothing. It just, every time I think I finally understand her, your sister throws a curve ball that leaves me utterly confused." He sighed. "I'm afraid you're not the only one she does that to. She's like that with everyone." Remus said by way of apologising. The guys went back to their partying but Sirius was bored and alone now as he sat back down where he'd been before, with just her half drank bottle of butterbeer for company until he gave up and went to bed. It was only half past nine but he couldn't stand it any longer.  
Still, as he lay in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about their dance. She'd had so much fun and he knew it. This would be one memory he knew he'd treasure for as long as he lived and even longer if he could. Heck, it might have just been enough to help fully form his patronus too! Sirius fell asleep feeling truly happy and was sound asleep even when Remus, Peter and James went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Over Christmas, Sirius didn't see Moro at all. Nobody did. But it was only towards the end of the holiday that Remus said she'd had to go home suddenly to help with their mother. Sirius tried not to think about it all. He was now questioning his decision to listen to Lucius but he felt he couldn't change his mind now. It was too late to go back.

Moro arrived back with the other students. She seemed exhausted but glad to be back. Besides greeting her off the train, nobody saw much of her for the rest of the day. The next morning, when Sirius and Peter joined James and Remus at breakfast, the two late ones were surprised to find their friends looking concerned... upset even. There was a quidditch match due shortly after breakfast so Sirius decided that was what made them nervous and decided not to ask them about it. Instead he got on with his breakfast before all four boys headed over to the quidditch pitch, leaving James at the last second and going to find their seats.

From high above the ground, the three friends watched the slytherin team walk out onto the pitch and the griffindor team do the same. James, captain of his team, shook hands with the captain of the slytherin team. Then they all mounted up and took up their positions, ready to start. At the sound of the whistle, they were off. Moro looked miserable but she was still able to fly rings around the other team. James did his best but it wasn't enough. By the time he caught the snitch the slytherin team had scored more than enough goals to make it worthless. But the game was over.

As they landed, Sirius, Remus and Peter hurried onto the pitch to join their friend. They arrived just as a griffindor boy on the team was demanding to see Moro's broom. "It's been enchanted! How else could you fly like that?" He asked angrily, a few other team members nodded in agreement. "How? I don't know, probably practice? Erm and talent maybe." She said defensively. "Woah, woah, woah. How dare you accuse Moro of that?" Remus demanded. "Then prove it's not been tampered with." The team demanded. "Fine. If you insist." Sirius turned to Moro who smiled softly at him and happily handed him her broom. "Moontrimmer... rare but a bit out of date now. Not exactly fast but can fly quite high... quite an old one too." He mused as he looked it over. James looked worried as did Remus, unsure what had gotten into Sirius. They soon found out. "Just one way to find out if it's been tampered with..." he said slowly before bringing it down across his raised knee, breaking the poor broom. It wasn't a clean break either as the wood splintered down the middle and split apart. Sirius looked at her and seen the look of shock and upset and instantly felt guilty as the tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't speak. But she didn't need to. In the next instant, Remus had tackled him to the floor and was furiously beating him as the heavens opened, soaking everyone to the bone.

Glancing up as he struggled to get Remus off, Sirius could swear that James was trying to decide which friend he'd help. But eventually he pulled Remus away. "I'll deal with him. Go get Moro." He told Remus. Remus wiped blood from his lip, glaring at Sirius still before sulking off. James helped him up and steered his friend away from the pitch and back to the castle. Once inside he stopped and pushed him back hard against the wall. "What... just what exactly goes through that thick skull of yours?! What sort of idiot thinks it's a good idea to break someone's broom?" He demanded. In the light of it all, Sirius had to agree, it had been stupid. But he couldn't answer as James went on, "You realise she thinks she's cursed, right?" "Cursed?" Sirius repeated. "Yes, cursed! Its this thing the girls believe in. Basically, any girl who doesn't fall for a 'Black' will have her heart destroyed by him." James explained. Sirius looked totally lost so he tried to make it easier to understand. "Listen. Mo didn't like you. But now, for whatever reason, she does. And you've just totally humiliated her and destroyed her most prized possession. They don't have a lot of money. It took them two summers to earn enough to buy that for Moro so she could play." He said softly now as the realisation was written all over Sirius's face. He felt sick. Worse than sick. His eyes met James who smiled sympathetically. "Probably wouldn't be so bad if Lucius Malfoy hadn't completely humiliated her this morning by dumping her in the great Hall at breakfast." He added. Sirius slumped to the floor. "W-what have I done? She'll never forgive me now..." he uttered miserably. "Yeah... you really did mess up big time. I'll be surprised if Remus talks to you again." James said as he sat beside his friend. "I love her... I just wanted her to be free from Malfoy." Sirius uttered. "Yeah, I know." James said softly. "What am I gonna do?" Sirius asked. James shrugged, "No idea bud. But you have GOT to make up with Remus at least. Bros first remember?" He replied. Sirius nodded. He wasn't sure how but he knew that he couldn't let their school years end like this.

The make up came in a surprising way a few weeks later. Everyone in the group was suffering from Remus and Sirius's fight. This seemed to even extended to Moro though she was trying to keep a low profile since the quidditch game. She'd had two more practice sessions before giving up. It wasn't because she couldn't play as well on a school broom, she did surprisingly well, but because her heart wasn't in it. The other kids in school who were fans of Sirius's weren't about to let her forget what'd happened either. Sirius couldn't find time alone with her until one day. He was heading down from charms as he had a herbology class. By chance he glanced up and saw Moro waiting for the stairs she was on to decide if they would go up or down. As quick as he could, Sirius ran to be at the top of the staircase she'd been trying to go up.

Moro started up the stairs as Sirius was casually walking down them. They passed without her even looking at her so Sirius caught her hand to try stop her. "Hey." He said but was surprised when Moro pulled him up the stairs, past her and pushed him back hard against the stone wall... fortunately avoiding any paintings. She then took him completely by surprise as she pressed her lips to his. Her hand was still in his and she'd pulled his tie to bring his head down so she could reach. But just as Sirius was starting to enjoy her kiss she pushed him back and hopped down a step just as the stairs changed again. "Now leave me alone." She snapped through tears before running back down the stairs and leaving Sirius to slump down to the floor and question what had just happened.

Remus still didn't look at him until Sirius was getting ready for bed that night. It came about as James entered the room with Remus just behind him. James looked back at Remus. "Really?" He asked but sighed as Remus nodded then turned to Sirius. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Remus wants to know if you've seen Moro." He said. Sirius frowned, "Tell Mooney that I've not seen her since first lesson." He said. James went back to Remus. "Sirius said he's not seen her since first lesson." He said. Remus whispered something. James glared and rolled his eyes as he went back to Sirius. "Remus said... wait, what?" He asked, looking back at Remus. Remus just glared at Sirius. Now James was angry. "I am NOT an owl! Look... Moro's been missing since this morning. If she means anything to either of you then you'll talk!" He snapped sitting down on the trunk at the end of his bed, his arms folded. Remus looked from James to sirius and back. He sighed heavily. "He's right. Mo hasn't been seen since this morning. I can't find her anywhere. Nobody has seen her." He explained. Sirius grabbed his cloak and wand, "Well, why didn't you just say so? We need to find her!" He exclaimed and ran to the door. Remus was close behind. They searched in silence while in the castle, but their map wasn't showing anything. As they went down to the greenhouses Remus finally spoke. "Why are you helping? I thought you hated her?" Remus whispered. "I don't hate her, how could I? I asked Malfoy to dump her because I knew how you felt about their relationship. He said he'd only dump her if I did one thing for him. Break her broom. I didn't think about the consequences. You know me, I leave the thinking to you and James." Sirius explained. "I figured I could just buy her a new one. I had no idea he was using me to hurt her like that. I just didn't think. And the look on her face haunts me. Every night since." He uttered sadly. Remus stared at him then finally nodded slowly, "Fine. Apology accepted." He uttered. "And I'll forgive you if we find Mo before midnight." He added. Sirius smirked, "I'll find her. My nose is second to none." He said, tapping his nose.

An instant later, a large black dog was sniffing around the grounds, on the hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

For the most part, Remus kept up with Sirius as they tried to pick up a scent or clue. Remus felt helpless and became nervous as the sun started setting. It wasn't his 'time of the month' but he still wasn't happy about being out in the dark. Sirius seemed not to notice though as a curious scent caught in his nose. He glanced at Remus then ran off as his friend looked away, following the smell. One smell joined with another and in the mud, Sirius's suspensions were confirmed by the tiny print anyone else might have missed as it sat on the edge of human footprint. Sirius looked up and back to the castle. He could hear Remus trying to shout him quietly. He looked back at the Whomping Willow. He didn't know what he expected to find in there but he knew Remus wouldn't want to be there. He felt it in his gut.

He darted at the tree, just avoiding one of the swinging branches, and went straight down the 'rabbit hole' beside a very curious looking knot on the trunk. Once inside the dark tunnel, Sirius sulked close to the wall as a hunting dog would do. Padding slowly and carefully along, his ears pricked up for any sound. And he did hear something as he got closer to the end. Out of the muddy looking ground of the tunnel, a wooden staircase sat. He knew it well. He also recognised the noise. It was s sound that made him feel guilty as sin. And it was coming from the door at the end of the landing that waited at the top of these stairs. He'd hoped he was wrong as he moved up the stairs. Careful and slowly, he pushed the door open a crack so he could peek inside.

A girl was sat on the bed, sobbing quietly. "Moro... Moro..." a boy's voice spoke softly. The sobbing stopped instantly. "Moro... Moro... why do you cry?" The boy asked kindly. "W-who are you? Come out at once!" Moro demanded. Sirius could hear her stand up and turn to look around. "Moro, Moro... I understand... I know..." the boys voice said, still speaking softly though the words were creepy. "How do you know me?who are you? Show yourself!" There was a hint of nervousness in her voice that gave away her emotions. She was growing scared now. "It was him... Moro... wasn't it? That horrid Sirius Black!" The voice said confidently. "W-what?" Moro repeated. "The horrible... dreadful... Sirius Black... he caused those tears to fall. But it's ok.. I'm here..." he said. "Where are you!" Moro almost screamed, very much afraid now. Hearing voices, even in the wizarding world, wasn't normal and she was already worried she'd end up like their mother. There was a flash of white blinding light and a whisper of 'petrificus totalus'. It was a moment Sirius had begged wouldn't happen. He'd hoped the boy would jump out from where he was hiding, tell Moro he was just teasing her and then bring her back to the school... but this didn't happen.

He changed back into his human form and drew his wand, hiding it behind his back before slowly opening the door and walking into the room. It was Peter. Just as Sirius had expected. He was lying casually on the bed besides Moro's frozen body, her face still damp from the tears. "Shh my dear... My poor Moro... it's ok. I'm here. Sirius... he doesn't get you... he doesn't love you... nobody will love you like I love you... my Moro... I'm all you'll ever need. You just need to learn this for yourself. I really don't know what you see in him anyway. He's a huge flirt with all the girls... he doesn't notice you. You'll always just be his best mate's little sister..." he whispered softly to her, stroking her hair from her face. Sirius recalled reading in defence against the dark arts, that someone who'd been hit by petrificus totalus could hear quite well, although they couldn't see if their eyes were closed like Moro's, move (this included moving the eyes) or speak. Effectively paralysed by the full body-bind curse. "Oh Moro... I could make you so happy. So very happy..." he purred.

Sirius had seen enough and felt sick as he put his hands firmly on Peter's shoulders and dragged him out into the hallway, shutting the bedroom door. "Maybe, or maybe she'd just kill you." he spoke coldly. Peter stared up at Sirius as though he'd seen a ghost. Sirius brought his foot down on top of Peter's to keep him from scampering off. "Peter... come on lad. What the hell were you thinking?" he asked. Sirius was surprised to find he wasn't angry now, just disappointed. Even more so when Peter started sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry... I meant no harm Sirius... believe me!" he cried. "But I'm not like you, or James... or Remus... I can't get a girl to like me the way they swoon over you three..." he sniffed, snot dripping from his nose. Rebel or not, Sirius's upbringing made him feel a bit disgusted with how Peter was grovelling. "Get up, Idiot." he said, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and passing it to him. "Do you know how dangerous it was pulling this stunt hmm? Moro isn't Remus. She's not kind like him. She's dark and if she feels threatened she wouldn't have thrown a little curse at you." he said, waving the handkerchief away as Peter tried to pass it back. He did offer Peter his hand though and helped him up. "But she talks to me..." he sniffed. "Mate, you said it yourself. She sees you as her brother's best friend. That's why she talks to you. That's why she's nice to you." he said, watching Peter as he sat on the edge of the stairs.

Sirius leaned against the wall, his arms folded as he looked down at his friend. "Severus Snape said you've been stalking her. Now if Snivellus has noticed you've been stalking her then you must have been. I'm not saying I like him or anything, but Remus believes he's a true friend of Moro's so he must be looking out for her. What's more is that he went straight to me and James about it. Obviously Remus would kill you if he knew what you'd been up to..." here Peter started crying again. Loudly. Apologising and blowing into the handkerchief again, making Sirius decide he didn't want it back even once washed. Not even a scouring charm would make him want it back. "But... If you swear to leave her be... I won't say anything to Remus." he offered. Now Peter threw himself at Sirius, hugging him around the legs. "I will Padfoot! I swear!" he said, trying to stop crying. "Great... now, you better get the hell out of here. Get up to bed before Remus finds you. I'll wake Moro and talk to her before he gets here." he said. Peter nodded furiously, "Yes Sirius, of course Sirius! right away!" he said before scurrying off down the stairs and through the passage.

Sirius went back into the room and sat on the bed now with a huge sigh and glanced down at Moro. "Now... what was the counter curse for petrificus totalus? Oh come on, you know this one..." he spoke to her. He sighed, knowing she wasn't going to answer him so he flicked his wand back and forth for a moment as it came to him. "Ah, yes... Finite!" he said, waving the wand at her. The curse was instantly undone and Moro gasped as though she'd been fighting to breath. He smiled cockily but it fell as she sat up quickly, grabbing his wand from him as he'd been twiddling it between his fingers, and pointed it at him. To say she looked angry was an understatement. And Sirius couldn't help but hold his hands up quickly in a defensive way.

Moro stared at him for a moment before moving away and looking all around the room. Behind curtains, under the bed, in the wardrobe. Everywhere. Sirius picked up her wand from the bed which she dropped when she'd been paralysed. He held it by the tip, the handle pointing at her as she flung the door open and stared all around out into the corridor. She turned back and glared at him. Sirius would have been lying if he said he wasn't scared as she stormed over to him, snatching her wand away. She then sat down grumpily beside him, crossing her leg over and dropping his wand on his lap as she folded her arms. They sat in silence for a while longer before Moro spoke. "I know that voice wasn't yours. I know, you know who it was though. I don't know why you're protecting him. I won't tell Remus if you promise to never let anything like this happen again." she looked at him sternly as she said the last bit. "You- You were really scared, weren't you?" he asked softly. Moro stared at her wand. "I know some of the most powerful spells, curses, hexes that the wizarding world can offer... but in that moment," she swallowed and stared at the ceiling, "In that moment I felt helpless again. Just like when Remus was attacked. If I told anybody about this they wouldn't believe me anyway..." she sighed.

Sirius wondered if he'd done the right thing by letting Peter off the hook. Well, James was always saying to cut him some slack. And Sirius did pity him. Perhaps Moro was the only girl to be kind to him. He looked at her as he stood up and smoothed down her uniform. The worrying part was nagging at the back of his mind though... 'Exactly how far would Peter have gone if I hadn't stopped him?' It was a question he wouldn't get an answer to from anyone and would only learn how far Peter would go a number of years later. Just then, the door was thrown open by Remus. The twins stared at one another before Remus threw himself at Moro, hugging her fearsomely, tears in his eyes. He was already standing at 6ft tall so hugging his 5ft-if-that- sister was an awkward thing. His arms around her head, her hair mushed upwards from the hug, he couldn't really rest his head on hers but leaned over to do so anyway and kiss her head as he sobbed. Moro just stood there. "I... I thought..." Remus sobbed. "I know." Moro replied. "But you... and last time..." he sobbed. "I know." Moro repeated. Then Remus held her at a length and stared at her, the tears stopped. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he glanced at Sirius as he said 'he'. Sirius rolled his eyes moodily.

"I'm fine. I was just upset over my broom... and the thought of going home to mother... I was just overwhelmed. But I'm fine. I know my path. If anything, Sirius did me a favour. I should thank him really." she uttered. Sirius tried not to look confused by her words as Remus considered this. "Well... if you're sure..." he said slowly. "Quite sure. I forgave him." she said. Remus seemed delighted in this and hugged her again. He then glared at Sirius and pointed at him, "Understand just how generous my sister is. Upset her again and it will be the last thing you do... now come on. We've got to get back to school before anyone notices we're missing." he said. With that they left. Neither Sirius nor Moro said anything else about it. Though Sirius felt that she hadn't actually forgiven him for breaking her broom but had said so to please her brother.


	8. Chapter 8

As it happened, Sirius was right about Moro. She was her old cheerful self around her brother but when he wasn't around she was cold towards Sirius. He knew he deserved it but it's incredibly hard to apologise to someone who pretends you aren't there... even more so with it's a girl who's ignoring you. Apart from his older cousins and his mother, Sirius didn't actually have all that much knowledge of girls being like this. He'd figured before that it was just the 'Black' genes but this showed him otherwise. Maybe all girls were like this and he'd just not noticed or cared enough to see how angry they could be. As he couldn't speak to Moro himself, he tried to do so through Remus but was shot down every time. She'd turn down his kind offers as quick as a flash if he dared suggest them in front of Remus. Not even a brand new broom could bring her around. He figured he should give up but something about her invasive behaviour just made him want to be around her more. The colder she was, the harder he'd try... maybe there was a 'Black Curse' as James had said?

January soon arrived and the last year students were now starting to work hard towards their final exams. This meant early bedtimes for all. But being the head girl, Moro happened to be one of the last students out of bed on a particularly cold and stormy night. Even the whomping Willow wrapped it's branches around itself for protection and to keep as many twigs and leaves as it could. She'd just said goodnight to Remus, who was head boy so had equal reason to be out, and was heading back down to the dungeon where the slytherin common room was when something made her change her mind. Between them, the prefects and head boy and girl had checked the whole castle for students out of bed, all of which had to be done by 10:30pm every night though weekends they were allowed an hour longer. But there was something about this corridor, the one leading up to the charms classrooms, that made her double back. She walked along quietly with just the tip of her wand for light. She stopped by the boys toilets and listened. There was quite a commotion coming from inside that the silencing spells couldn't hide. Moro put out her light and slowly opened the door.

Inside there were about 20 Griffindor boys of various ages, gathered around something that was against the wall. For a moment, Moro considered the fact it could just be a huge turd one of them was proud of: boys did disgusting and childish things like that. But she dropped the notion as one of the boys nearest the wall spoke over the others. "So, had enough yet Black? Going to go cry to your boyfriends?" The others laughed. "You disgust me. How can someone so dark and revolting get into Griffindor anyway? Your whole family's from slytherin, your little brother is probably a death eater by now too. So what makes you different?" He asked. "I'm not them... nothing like them." Moro's heart sunk as she recognised Sirius's voice and heard the pain in it. "Not. Good enough." A boy hissed. "I think he wants another round, lads, what do you think?" He asked to which all the lads cheered. Moro knew she had to do something. Even if she hadn't forgiven him, she couldn't let this slide.

Moving quickly she started pushing her way to the front and shouted "How dare you? Don't you touch him!" This surprised them and she was able to get between Sirius and the others. There was an odd moment of calm as the boys realised it was just her alone. "What are you doing in the boys toilets?" One of the lads at the front asked, breaking the silence. Sirius questioned the same thing but stayed silent. "Never mind that! How dare you attack Sirius Black! His family is practically royalty..." She paused here to weigh up the group and spotted the 'leader' of the mob before adding, "But I don't expect a filthy mudblood like you to know anything about royalty..." she added in a mocking tone. The group was furious and Sirius was really shocked. "Watch your mouth!" The leader snapped, taking her insult to heart given his heritage. "Oh, I'm so scared. What's the best you can do? Stupify me? Darling, please, I've been practising the dark arts since I arrived here. I could use an unforgivable curse on you and get away with it... how? I hear you ask? Well... lets see... there's over 20 boys in here... and just... little... sweet... innocent me... a helpless defenceless, Slytherin, girl. How else am I supposed to stop 20 Griffindor boys from raping me?" She pouted. "That's despicable." the boy snarled. "Maybe..." Moro said half turning and hugging Sirius who just looked down at her shocked. "But I'd do ANYTHING... anything at all for a Black..." she uttered, her eyes wide open with a crazed look in them. She reached up and let her finger wipe some blood from his lips. She glanced back at the crowd of shocked boys as she put the blood to her lips and licked her finger clean with a psychotic giggle. "Well... who's first to die?" she asked turning back to them, her eye twitching. Slowly she raised her arms in a theatrical way, her robe dropping to the floor behind her, revealing the dark mark on her forearm. Well, that was enough. The boys ran out of the toilets, scrambling over each other though a lot of them shouted for Sirius to follow them.

Once the door slammed closed behind them Moro sighed. She turned back to face Sirius. He couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous when she raised her hand now and wiped the blood from his lip. "Remus... he'll..." he stammered, trying to keep himself from shaking. "What? this?" she looked down at the mark. "Sirius... it's fake. Tell me, do you know who gave me the nickname of half-blood whore? Hmm?" she asked, tapping her wand in her hand as though she was considering beating him with it. "Lets see... it wasn't the Griffindors... not the Ravenclaws... or Hufflepuffs... oh. Oooh... That's right... it was my own house. Do you know how hard it is to be me in that house? Especially after... Malfoy? I've had too many death threats to count. Putting this on is the only reason they give me a break..." she said. She licked her thumb and ran it over the mark, the ink shifting as she did so. "I learned to bewitch it to move like theirs do. But otherwise, it's just ink." she explained. Now Sirius felt like an idiot. "Remus always had his suspicions about you... you're such a punk. A real rebel without a cause. You get in trouble a lot so he gets why you get into fights but, he never really understood why you wouldn't tell him who was responsible." She said softly as she picked her cloak up in disgust at the state of it. "Urgh... boys are so gross..." she uttered, unimpressed as it was soaked from the floor which was damp because of who-knows-what but smelt like a toilet so gave enough clues.

"You won't tell him...?" Sirius asked, going to a sink to check his face for himself. "No. I won't." Moro replied, hopping up to sit on the edge of the sink beside him. She put a finger on his chin and drew his face to look at hers. Carefully, using her wand "Terge..." she said softly, the tip instantly removing the blood from his face. She'd obviously done this before as she took her tie off dipped it in the water he'd put in the sink to try wash his face, then rolled it up, pointed her wand at it and softly said "Glacius." The spell froze the water and stiffened her tie. She then pressed this to a rather large bump on his face and making him hold it. "Amazing... how'd you know to do all of this?" he asked before he could stop himself. Moro stared at him for a moment then hopped down from the sink. Sirius sighed, she hadn't forgiven him and she was now even angrier for him questioning her. He turned to call her back but she hadn't gone.

Instead she was stood still and was waving her wand in a gentle figure of eight. "Don't tell a soul." she uttered then lifted her wand high and drew a small circle. A wave of light slowly fluttered down, one after another in a sort of spiral, the light sparked and danced away as it hit the floor. Sirius felt mesmerised by it so when she stopped he was probably more shocked then he would have been. As he looked back up at her, she'd changed. Her once smooth skin was full of scars, horrific ones, deep, long ones, some that exposed bone on her cheek, marks on her neck. The one that showed the cheek bone ran with three other lines, from one side of her face, across her nose and down to her jawline at the other side, catching her eye but fortunately not doing any damage. "Nothing heals a werewolf scratch. Nothing. Reading dad's books, I learned about Veela. These... creatures... they emit an aura which makes any impressionable person, especially males, believe they are the most beautiful thing they've seen. This is their security as they aren't strong fighters. They can't turn this aura off. But those who are in true love or sure of themselves will see through it. I've taught myself to create something similar. It doesn't do as much as a Veela's would though. Just enough that it hides scars. As much as I'm not fond of myself, I won't hide completely." she said as Sirius walked over to her. He walked around her in silence three or four times then stopped and went the other way then stopped in front of her. Gently he put a hand to her face. "I thought I was going mad... wishing something horrible on you..." he uttered. Moro just stared at him, not sure what he was saying. "I could see the scars. Most of the time I saw them. Especially after our third year. But when I told James and Remus they just said I should stay away in case I'd had a premonition. But... here you are. I was right..." he smiled like a child finally understanding a hard maths problem. "Does Remus know?" he asked. "Of course he knows." Moro rolled his eyes. "Ah... so he lied to protect you." he said, nodding as he walked away towards the sink again to get her robe. "I guess." Moro shrugged. "Anyway. You need to get back to bed." When he'd turned back around her skin was flawless again. "Give my tie to Remus when you've done. If he asks tell him you were on your way back, I panicked and hit you with a suit of armour's helmet , thinking you were a stalker." she said, taking her robe from him though still looking disgusted.

Sirius nodded and they left the bathroom. "Straight to bed now Black. Any more shenanigans and I'll have to creep you out again." she smirked. Sirius couldn't help but grin and reply with, "I wish." before heading up towards the Griffindor tower quickly. There was a reason for his quick escape. He swore that his words had made Moro blush and he wanted to remember it before she had chance to say or do anything to spoil the memory.


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, Sirius gave Remus the tie the very next morning. When he'd got back to the boys room he'd been grateful to find everyone sound asleep. Remus was lying on his side but straight as a board. Peter was curled up, hugging his pillow and drooling some as well as muttering in his sleep. James was resembling a starfish, one foot up where his head should be, his head down where his feet should be, his quilt half on him and half on the floor along with his pillow. Sirius had hung the tie up to dry out of view of the others should they wake before him. Thankfully they hadn't. It'd be quite hard to explain what a Slytherin tie was doing in their room first thing even if Sirius was a morning person... which he certainly wasn't. Years of sneaking out of the house to escape his parents anger had made him more of a night owl than an early bird. So it wasn't unnatural for James to have to wake him up in the morning.

He was greeted with the huge grin of all three friends around his bed looking menacing. "Mornin'..." he yawned, feeling a bit worried. "Morning Sleeping beauty." Peter grinned. "Big day today Padfoot." James beamed. "Monumental, Colossal even some may say." Remus smirked. "... Wha?" Sirius asked, sitting up now, completely lost. "Forgotten what day today is?" Remus asked. "Toady is the 14th. It's also a Hogsmeade weekend." Peter said helpfully. "14th...?" Sirius repeated feeling stupid. "Yeah, Valentines day? God Mate, you're so slow today." James laughed. "And Valentines day means one thing: Chocolates!" Remus grinned. "We expect a huge haul today Padfoot. Don't let the team down." James chuckled as they moved away from the bed.

It took Sirius a few minutes for this to sink in. Valentines day... God he hated this 'holiday'. Being a 'Black' he had never really thought much of beauty as everyone in the family seemed to be equally flawless. But coming to Hogwarts had really opened his eyes. Apparently he was handsome and girls were drawn to his 'bad boy' charms... even though he was just trying his hardest to be a rebel and none of it was faked. This, in turn, gave him a fair few fans... which meant that come valentines day he would often find himself being asked out at any given moment. He was used to it by now obviously but it wasn't helped that his friends had realised that they could use him to get more chocolate.

After explaining to Remus why he had his sister's school tie and waiting for the others to go down to breakfast, Sirius got dressed in his casual clothes then went down too. By the time he got to the Griffindor table in the main hall his bag was already full of chocolates and cards from admirers. He passed this to Peter who was heading back up, having forgotten something in the Dorm. From his seat, Sirius could see Moro on the Slytherin table with Severus Snape. They were dressed in casual clothes too so would possibly be heading to Hogsmeade too. "I promised Mo I'd hang out with her for a bit, just so you know." Remus said, interrupting Sirius's chain of thoughts and making him drop his toast too. "Hmm?" he asked. "You ok mate? You're not really with it today." Remus asked a little concerned. James put his hand to Sirius's forehead. "Feels ok to me." he shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Sirius said quickly. He looked down at his plate then back up at Remus... or rather past Remus as on the Slytherin table Moro and Snape were getting up now. "Remmy! You coming?" Moro called from the end of the Slytherin table. "Yeah, just a sec. I'll catch you up outside." he shouted back.

"Can I tag along?" Sirius asked before he could stop himself as Remus stood up. Remus looked down at him a bit confused but Sirius went on, "I want to try miss the hoards of girls on the way there and nobody else seems to have left yet." he explained. "Snape won't be happy." Remus said cautiously. "Snape is never happy." James reminded him. Remus considered this for a moment then shrugged, "Yeah I guess you can come along. Just behave yourself ok?" he said. Sirius grinned and got up quickly. "See you there James." he said as he hurried off with Remus.

Moro was walking slowly along towards the school gates with Severus beside her. She was chatting casually about something and nothing to him. Today she was wearing a patchwork apron dress made up of dark greens and black with a thin striped black and green jumper underneath. This was all finished off with a pair of thick grey tights and ankle boots. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail with a few random plaits thrown in here and there, and had a silk slytherin coloured bandanna tied around, acting as a head band. She had a small brown satchel hung over her shoulder. Sirius couldn't tell you what snape was wearing but he knew he'd remember how she looked now so clearly, always. Remus dragged Sirius along to catch up with them. "Morning sunshine!" Remus smiled as they slowed to a walk beside them. "Morning moonlight. You slept bad last night hu?" Moro replied. Snape went silent and seemed to sulk beside her. "Kinda. So, plan for today?" He asked in turn. "Well, honeydukes is a must... and I want to check out the quills in the stationery shop... then the three broomsticks for lunch?" She asked the boys. "Sounds good to me." Snape agreed.

The four now walked along the path in silence. If it was an awkward silence then the twins hadn't noticed. They soon arrived at Hogsmeade, the sleepy little village was just waking up and looked impressive with less students running around. Sirius glanced back, expecting to see a gaggle of his fans stalking him. It was a surprise to see they were practically alone. "Everything ok?" Moro asked softly as she'd noticed he'd stopped walking. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Where's snape?" He asked quickly to keep her from asking anything further. "He said he'd catch us up. Needed to restock his potions supply." Remus said. "So, Honeydukes?" Moro asked with a grin. Remus and Sirius smiled back and the three hurried into the sweet shop which had just opened. Remus was pouring over the chocolates as usual. Sirius had his eyes on a new range called 'fire balls', a tiny red sphere sweet with a hard outer shell and a fiery aniseed taste. He was soon distracted from this as Moro walked over to him and held out a small brown paper bag. She had several more in her satchel but was giving him this one. He took it curiously after she insisted "It's not dangerous. Just take it." Slowly he opened it and took out a heart shaped clear lollipop that was tinted red. In the middle was a small scorpion. It made him smirk. "Happy valentines day Sirius. Hope any love you receive doesn't sting." She giggled at her bad joke then went over to Remus and gave him a chocolate lolly in a heart shape.

Sirius stared down at the sweet in his hand and couldn't help but grin foolishly. He wondered if she knew how much this small token would mean to him when she bought it. He tucked it lovingly into his pocket and went to pay for a pretty purple box of chocolates that were topped with a silky ribbon. Remus and Moro left the shop just before him, chatting happily about what they'd be doing with the rest of their free time; 'studying but maybe a spot of swimming with the giant squid now that the weather's warmer?' Watching the twins, Sirius smiled. He was glad that he fit in well with them both. Whoever was lucky to become either of their forever love would have to fit in well with both brother and sister. They were one item really. You couldn't love one without loving the other too to an extent.

Outside the shop the wind had picked up and was blowing a cold chill down the streets. Moro's gasp drew their attention first as she ran from her brother's side. Half way down the road, clutching a brown paper bag of potion supplies and lying knocked out cold on his back was Snape. "Sev, Sev!" Moro was on her knees by his side in an instant, shaking him to try to wake him as was a natural first instinct. Remus and Sirius ran over. "Looks like he's been cursed. He should be ok but lets get help. The lady who runs the Three Broomsticks might be able to help." Remus suggested. Moro nodded and Sirius picked Snape up as carefully as he could. If someone had said to him last year that he'd be carrying Severus Snape, princess style, through Hogsmeade, he'd had thought they were insane. Yet here he was.

But he was worried about who had done this. And, as it turned out, he was right to be worried as no sooner had they turned to go to the inn than a mass of black shapes seemed to appear slowly but also suddenly. Like black bags caught in the wind. This was why the air was freezing, this was why the cold wind had gripped them. And why no one else was on the streets. The Dementors descended towards the students. "Expecto Patronum!" Remus shouted, quickly drawing his wand. A shimmery wolf shape made from pure brilliant white light leaped from the tip. Moro stood defensively before Sirius and Snape. Sirius could feel his wand in his pocket but couldn't get to it. Sirius would later ask why Moro hadn't helped with the same spell too but the answer, quite painfully, would come that she couldn't. Since the burden of caring for their mother and her brother had been dumped upon her, Moro wasn't able to pluck happy memories from the air like others as they all felt tainted by her duty. Remus would much later even admit that she never wanted to go to Hogwarts but went so she could care and protect Remus.

The spell didn't last long though as a voice from within the crowd of dementors cast 'Expelliarmus!', the green light from the wand showing where the caster was as remus's wand was torn from his hand and flung several feet behind them. The caster stepped forwards. They were wearing a silvery white mask and had a black cloak shrouding them. All Sirius could be sure of was that they were male because of the tone of voice and their height. Another two, also presumably male, deatheaters stepped forwards too. Sirius stumbled back in shock as the Dementor's ability got to him. Dispair set in. He looked at Moro and mentally begged her to leave Remus there and to run. He'd never forgive himself for that thought or the thought that if he dropped Snape, that Mo might trip over him and it would allow him, Sirius, to escape. Dementors are wicked horrible things. Another shaky step back and Sirius tripped, falling on his backside. The purple box he'd bought fell and split open. Several dozen chocolate butterflies that had been bewitched to mimic a real butterfly took to the sky, flying this way and that. The distraction was all they'd need though as Moro turned to Sirius, dragging Remus back towards him, "Fly, you fools!" she quoted her favourite wizard.

Remus grabbed Sirius's arm as he blinked slowly and turned. He felt suddenly dizzy. The faces started swirling about him. The Deatheaters changing, morphing, distorting into dementors... all except Moro's which was slowly vanishing, her lips moved saying words he knew but couldn't hear. The other face that didn't change was Snapes.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius Black woke with a start, drops of sweat on his forehead. He sat bolt right up in bed and stared around. He was in his old bedroom back in 12 Grimmauld Place. He hated being here. Hated it but was here on Dumbledore's request. It had been 20 years since he'd last been living here, back when his mother and brother were alive, and were it not for others now living in the house he wouldn't have come back at all. Right now it was like living in a nightmare as he stared up at Snape's face. Snape stared down at him from beside the bed. "Bad dream..." Sirius snarled, glaring at him. "Really? Curious... as Lupin just woke up screaming his sister's name also." He said slowly and purposefully. Sirius stared hard at him but Snape stared back. "I heard you muttering from the bathroom next door. She might have believed you unbreakable but I don't. Reinforce your state of mind or the dark lord will pick away at it. And as much as I detest you I do not want him to tarnish the memory of her and use it for his gain." He said as he went to the door. "Be mindful of that. She was your strength, don't let her become your weakness." He added before leaving.

Sirius glared after him but once the door was shut he got up. He double checked his reflection in the mirror. 36... 36 years old. Unkempt, wild looking... what would she think of him now? He shook his head hard and went to the bathroom to shave and try look a bit more human again. Moro was dead. She'd died on their 20th birthday. She'd insisted that, given the increasing threat of the death eaters, Remus celebrate his birthday with his friends at a pub. After a few drinks they'd gone back to James and lily's. Lily had been sat with Dumbledore when they'd arrived, her hands on her swollen stomach. She'd been crying. Sirius could still hear her voice, clear as day. 'Remus... I'm sorry... she's gone.' That was all. Dumbledore explained that, Moro had found out that the potters were high up on Voldemort's list and as nobody would dare do anything about it, she took matters into her own hands. 37 Death eaters had perished at her hands before the dark lord had stepped in himself. The house she'd shared with Remus was totalled. Not a brick left. Just the garden gate swinging off a single hinge. Nothing would grow where the house had been and no building would stand on the blackened ground either. It was painful and difficult not to remember how Remus had collapsed and sobbed for months afterwards.

Nobody had much time to take in what happened or recover. Sirius knew he'd never gotten over her completely. James had helped him a lot. Making him godfather to give him Harry to live for. He and Moro had been talking about moving in together. Three happy years of dating and she'd finally started to come around to the idea of living with him permanently. Sirius splashed cold water on his now trimmed face and stared at his refection. She'd still love him, maybe not what he'd done, but she would. 'Rugged' he could practically hear her voice, 'I like it, especially if you wear your leather jacket.' Sirius looked over at the jacket in question at the end of his bed and picked it up then went downstairs. Much as Snape had said, Remus was sat at the table sobbing near the fireplace. Sirius felt equally heartbroken as he went and sat opposite him. Remus's sobs slowed as he glanced up at Sirius and tried to dry his eyes. "16... 16 years to the day... that we lost... lost her..." he choked. Sirius nodded and put his hand on the table. Remus reached across and gripped it.

"Wow you two really are gay together." A soft but cocky female voice broke the silence between them and made them look over. It was Tonks with Molly, Arthur, Mad-eye and Snape behind her. They were all fully dressed. "Well, come on. Get your shoes on or we'll be late." Molly smiled at them. "Late... for what?" Remus asked as confused as Sirius was. "For Dumbledore's treat. It's taken him years to find it but I know you'll appreciate it." Mad-eye answered them with a grumble before trudging off down the hallway followed by the other four. The two at the table exchanged a glance before getting up and following the others. They followed the group out of the house and across to a piece of park like land opposite the houses. Here Tonks picked up a lost dog poster that had seemingly fallen from the tree. "Ready?" she asked. The others nodded and everyone touched the paper. An instant later they had stopped and were at the end of a dark street somewhere in Wales. The street was lined with trees and had a few cute cottages along the way but the first thing they noticed was Dumbledore who was leaning against a drystone wall reading the Quibbler. He was tutting and shaking his head as he read a worrying piece about Nargles but put it down as the group walked towards him.

"Ah, Right on time. And I see you brought Master Black and Master Lupin too." he smiled warmly. The twinkle in his eye and the way he spoke was both soothing and worrying to the two grown men. It had been years since he'd spoken to them like they had been in school so it naturally unnerved then. Still they smiled slightly at him as they stood before him. "Very well, shall we?" he smiled, offering Molly his arm and walking down the street. It was now that Remus took in the area around him. He'd known it had felt familiar when they'd arrived. But now he knew without a doubt where they were. "W-what are we doing here?" he asked in a near whimper and found himself cling to Tonks's arm without meaning to or realising he was doing so. Sirius also felt nervous but tried to hide it as he walked with forced confidence. He wasn't sure where they were but Remus's nerves were affecting him.

"Ah, now, all we need to do is sit back and watch." Albus stopped promptly before a charred gate that hung off one hinge. The gate lead on to a large area surrounded by dilapidated dry stone wall. The area within said boundary was charred black as instant darkness with nothing growing there and only a few random pieces of rubble that suggested that once a building had stood there. "Watch... for what?" Sirius asked. He'd meant to think it but it had slipped out. Dumbledore looked at him and smiled kindly then looked back towards the house for indeed there now stood a house. It was shimmery and pale like a ghost and seeing it made Remus feel sick but he also couldn't look away. Before he knew what he was doing he had put a hand on the gate and opened it. He walked down the path, his eye wide opened with Tonks and Sirius following. He reached out a trembling hand to the door, wanting to push it open.

Of course it didn't open. There was no door there. But Remus did step through the ghostly door. Inside everything was where he remembered it to be. The bookcases lining the wall, his mother's bedroom just off from the front room where he stood now, the kitchen was just off it too. And there, in the middle of the room was the sofa. Seeing the one sat upon the sofa made his heart ache as it did Sirius's. A 20 year old Moro was lounging in a pair of skinny black jeans with rips along the legs. She was wearing one of Remus's shirts, unbuttoned but tied across her chest and Sirius's favourite leather jacket. Currently she was on the phone, chatting away as she twirled her wand in her free hand. Remus was already concerned. They never had their wands out downstairs just in the off chance their mother walked in and saw them.

"Yes, I know it's my birthday too Lil, but I really wanted Remus to go and enjoy himself. Besides, it's not long now until baby's Harry's here and then Prongs won't be able to go out anymore... Yes... Yes I know you want to call him Jeff but that's a stupid name. Jeff Potter... poor kid. Harry is much nicer. Anyway, can you do me a favour?" she was obviously speaking to Lilly Potter, Remus and Sirius remembered the night well though they hadn't been there or with Lilly. They'd been at the pub. Remus understood now though, this was the night that Moro had died. Moro was now taking the jacket off and passing it to the house elf who was dressed in her finest clothes that Moro had made for her. The little elf nodded, snapped her fingers and vanished.

"When a huge magical event takes place in such a confined area, the elements around it absorb the aura and thus replay it year after year though the deceased may have passed on. They are not ghosts, alas, though you should take comfort that she can feel no pain." Dumbledore was stood behind them and made Sirius jump.

"I'm sending Fizz over to yours with Sirius's jacket. It's very important he gets it... Yes... yes I know... well... it's over. Anyway, the favour..." Moro uttered. "Ah, Lil, I've got to go... just promise me... Promise me you'll make Sirius the godfather? Please? I know he'll need it to help him through the darkness ahead." she was crying silently now, a few tears shimmering down her face. "Yeah... yeah well my guests are here so I've got to go. Take care." she said before hanging up. She stood up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands then went to the door, walking right through Remus. The three followed and so saw the sight that met her eyes. A mob of deatheaters stood at her gate.

"You are not welcome here. Please leave." She said firmly, clearly and loudly. "Roma Moro Lupin. We have evidence you are containing the whereabouts of James and Lily Potter. Give us their location and we shall let you live." One replied back from the gate. "Lucius... really. Is the mask necessary?" Moro replied, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. "Expelliarmus!" the one beside him cried out. The wand in her hand flung to the ground. "Accio!" the one she'd named as Lucius shouted, summoning her wand to him. "Oh no... you've got my stick... what ever shall I do?" she asked sarcastically. Lucius looked at what he had in his hand and looked shocked as he snapped it in two with ease. "What? We are a poor family. You think I had money to waste on a wand? My brother got our father's wand and I leaned to cast spells without it." She shrugged. The two at the front glanced at one another and seemed to take a step back even as Lucius shouted "Kill her!"

As the mob charged forwards towards the house, Lucius and the other one who'd been beside him made their escape. Moro sighed and whispered three words as she fumbled with her hand; "I'm sorry Sirius..." As soon as the words left her lips she flung herself full force into the fight. Soon deatheaters were falling left, right and centre. When only ten or so remained she paused for breath, looking a little confident. Then she saw someone at the gate. Everyone knew who it was though to see it like this he cast only a shadow with a tiny splatter of light on the chest. "Voldemort..." Moro uttered. "My dear Miss Lupin... why do you defy me?" he hissed. Moro poised herself to fight. "I send my best people here and you actually stand your ground... much more brave than your foolish leader, Dumbledore..." he practically spat his name. "He's thrice the man you will ever be after all you've done Tom! Now that you've thrown so much away!" She snapped. Hearing his name seemed to anger Voldemort though as he snarled. "You know, I had come here to give you the chance to live. I saw what you did to my followers and I was impressed. How foolish of me. How loyal of you. I hope your loyalty is rewarded in death." he said throwing his robe back dramatically and spitting 'avada kedavra!'

The green light hit it's mark. Well of course it did. They'd all seen it times before. Remus held Tonks tightly as he watched his sister fall to her knees. As her body fell a foul black fire burst up around them, engulfing the remaining live deatheaters as well as the bodies of those already down. The house destroyed and voldemort was gone.

As soon as it had started it had finished. The darkness of the air cleared and where Moro's body had been when she'd fallen was clear once more. The patch here was as vacant as the rest, void of vegetation save for one small plant that was growing. It was a healthy dark green colour, the leaves were split and the stem was straight. There was just one flower on the tiny plant. It had seven perfect petals in a silky purple colour. Remus recognised it instantly. "Wolfsbane..." he gasped. Sirius looked from him to the plant then back again and smiled weakly. "Well, now we know she really did give them hell." he uttered, his voice cracking. Remus nodded but broke down, falling to his knees by the flower as the sun started rising beyond the garden wall.

A wind picked up and disturbed the dusty black soot so much that Sirius, Tonks and Remus had to leave the plot. "I think we picked the best night. She will be able to sleep well now." Snape said in a surprisingly soft tone and pointed behind them. The wind had indeed picked up impressively in the plot. It whipped around the whole area, lifting every black sooty dust and grain from the ground and carrying it skyward. Sirius slung his arm over Remus's shoulder as Tonks wrapped her arm around Remus's waist and leaned against him as they watched mother nature remove the corruption from the earth. Tonks held tightly onto the tiny silver ring Moro had removed from her finger and let fall to the ground before her fight. She decided to give it to Sirius later.

Right now he seemed a little happier as he watched they sky with his best friend as the clouds clear the the sky looked glorious and it was becoming a gorgeous and clear day.


End file.
